


A Night in Shinjuku

by vanti



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Male Character, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I Ship It, Japan, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanti/pseuds/vanti
Summary: Shuichi, Kokichi, and Kiibo weren't always in love. In fact, they didn't even expect it to happen. Yet sharing an apartment for university helped them learn a lot more about each other, and as the trio goes out for a fun night in Shinjuku complete with food, karaoke, a hentai store for some reason and more, they reflect back on the moments that made them come together in the first place. Some of these memories are fun, some aren't. But despite it all, they still have each other. Oh, and Hatsune Miku, they guess.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Night in Shinjuku

Shinjuku. 7:06 pm. Ouma won't shut the hell up.

"Ah~! It's been _sooooo_ long since we've last had a gal's night out." His soft mauve eyes flashed a wink in his partners direction, pursing his lips dramatically before a devilish grin graced his face. Though which partner he was aiming at wasn't clear.

Kiibo rolled his eyes despite the warm smile he wore as he turned to look up at Shuichi. Regardless of the humid summer weather he was still wearing the tight-fitting black dress pants he seemed to love, complete with a loose white t-shirt and a red jacket. Red wasn't Kiibo's usual go-to color, but Shuichi could agree if someone mentioned how it looked good on him nonetheless. The white-haired student's eyes sparkled as he clenched his fists to his chest, almost like an anime character, or a small child who saw a cute dog across the street.

"Shuichi!! Where should we eat tonight??" Kiibo looked at his boyfriend expectantly as Ouma, who resided on Kiibo's other side, leaned forward to furrow his eyebrows and pout at Shuichi. 

"Hey _hey!_ Why does he get to choose??"

Before we begin this story, your author would like to briefly state that this isn't your usual love story. Sure, that's the BS they put in every american rom-com trailer, but this particular relationship could easily be labeled peculiar. "Why?" you earnestly think, leaning towards your screen in curiosity because that is definitely what you are doing right now. Well, this couple, or rather "throuple," holds 3 partners instead of the often romanticized 2. And this throuple had a hard time coming to terms with multiple things, be it sexuality, polyamory, or the fact that they could fall in love with someone so stupid/repulsive/mean, etc., you name it. Now, for them it's just another night off in Shinjuku from the relentless classes and jobs they hold; but for you, the reader, I hope it can be an adventure. And a fun one at that.

And so we begin.

The suffocating crosswalk the group was waiting at was growing even more crowded as they waited for their signal to turn green. Shuichi shifted uncomfortably when a stranger bumped into him, still gazing at the two boys. Kiibo was sighing, his light bangs lifting up into the hot breeze as his head stayed forward and his baby blue eyes studied the closing sunset. He looked serious and intent, but his voice was filled with exasperation. "I do not mean to be rude, Ouma, but every time it's your turn to choose it's always Chuck E. Cheese or KFC!" The man of the hour lifted his eyebrows and shot a wide, toothy grin in Kiibo's direction.

"Oh, come on! It's _waaaaaay_ less boring than anything you have to choose. It's always the conveyor belts with you, huh? Don't you want the super fun and exciting full-fledged American dining experience?!?!" His deliriously loud voice made heads turn, and Shuichi grew a little shy as he fumbled with his long-sleeve. Kiibo's face stayed neutral, you could tell from his eyes how badly he wanted to say something, but Kokichi was great at riling him up. It was one of the things that Ouma was extremely gifted at, Kiibo couldn't give in. Not now. He had to see when the crosswalk signal would turn green so the three of them wouldn't get stamped into the ground when it did turn. Meanwhile, Kokichi stared up at Shuichi, clasping his hands together and shaking them like an old beggar. " _Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?_ "

"I'm...not even sure you fully know what an american diner is." Shuichi murmured, a slight smile on his face as he scratched at his cheek with an index finger. Kokichi put on one of his classic artificial expressions of shock and hurt, meanwhile Kiibo pointed ahead before quickly clasping Ouma and Shuichi's hands.

"Shuichi!! Kokichi!! Now!" 

Shuichi felt his heart stop as Kiibo's hand wrapped around his, and the three of them started walking with the crowd. It was kind of adorable how seriously Kiibo took everyday things, insistent on safety first. It was the first time in a while the three of them were able to hold hands in public with no weird stares, no judgement, no snide smirks as a stranger leaned over to whisper and murmur. Now, it wasn't the Shibuya Crossing, but it was still easy to get lost given how busy Tokyo was. And as the three boys held onto each other tight, all of them knew how right it felt.

You see, our three students here follow a strict code of conduct with their relationship. Most of it was unspoken, but the first rule was one of the most important to them.

Rule #1, only two boys can hold hands or show any form of affection in public at once. Of course, there were exceptions, such as the one we're seeing right now. And our three boys especially cherished these exceptions, cherished the feeling they got when they were able to hold each other's hands in an open space. Because they lived in a world where it was considered strange, where the questions come at you like bullets if there's even a possibility you're dating more than one person and your partner/s okay with it. It was a way to verify that yes, they were dating. Yes, all three of them. Yes, together. No, it's not a sex thing. But could they really publicly declare it official if everyone else around them was holding hands too?

The sky was a beautiful mix of apricot and lilac that dusk, orange and purple blending in together to declare the ending of the day. As if to say, okay, the show's over, everyone go home! These blinding colors were the curtain close of nature, the last frenzy of huge fireworks before the 4th of July display came to a stop. The stars were just peeking out, as if to rub the sleep from their eyes to start the night, and the balmy, light wind occasionally slapped a few in the face. Now, our trio would be enjoying this beautiful scenery if not for the radiating neon lights every which way, the advertisements, the buildings; too caught up in their own lives. Speaking of which, where _are_ they going to eat?

As they neared the end of the crosswalk, Kiibo reluctantly let Shuichi and Kokichi's hands fall from his, which caused Kokichi to stop right in his tracks. Kiibo and Shuichi walked a few steps, and then glanced behind them at Ouma after realizing he wasn't keeping up. Kokichi crossed his arms dramatically, loudly proclaiming " _Maaaan_ , I still don't get why all three of us just can't hold hands together!" Saihara and Kiibo just looked at each other, and then back to their melodramatic boyfriend who was glued to the sidewalk. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

Shuichi let out a soft sigh as he walked over to Ouma, Kiibo a little-ways behind him. The black-haired boy placed an open palm out in front of him as he began to speak. Him talking with his hands never stopped, but it was something each of his boyfriends equally admired. "Ah....Ouma...we've been over this." Ouma stared wide-eyed up at his partner, taking in how the last rays of sun hit his pale green eyes perfectly. Shuichi had a habit of avoiding eye contact whenever he spoke, and his boyfriend wasn't an exception. "People tend to ask questions, and it causes a lot of problems we don't need."

People started weaving around the three, and Saihara was growing a little antsy about being in their way. Ouma could see this, but nonetheless dropped his arms, raised his eyebrows, and murmured "It's not our fault people are too stupid to understand. Don't you think it's a _teeny_ tiny ridiculous that we have to put up with all this horseshit just because people don't get the idea?" Then, his face brightened, his hand dove for Shuichi's, and then he ran straight over to Kiibo. Given how much taller Shuichi was, he immediately stumbled over his own two feet, like an owner does when their small dog decides to dart off who knows where this time.

" _W-waaugh!!!_ "  
"Hey, you too Kiibo!~ .....I guess." Kokichi stood in front of Kiibo, a sly smile and squinted eyes greeting his other boyfriend. Before he could take his hand, Kiibo lay his fists on his hips and pushed out his chest, laughing proudly.

"Heheheh!! Kokichi, although you say those things, I know you aren't truly inhospitable towards me. After all, we are boyfriends, correct?" He was beaming at Ouma, and Shuichi was smiling down at him. He was just too adorable sometimes. However, Kokichi didn't seem to feel the same way, as his pale face was entirely blank. 

"Huh? Oh, that's true. Maybe we should just call it quits then."  
Kiibo's eyebrows lifted in surprise before quickly falling again, he knew this was just Kokichi fooling around. He clenched his teeth before he spoke, pointing at Ouma. "Please, _do not_ joke about such a depressing situation!!"

Oh boy. Shuichi could already see the bickering coming, it's not like this hasn't happened a million times before. It's always over the smallest things too, he thought. Before he could try to convince Ouma to stop, the purple-haired student gave an award-winning beam and interlaced his fingers with Kiibo's. Then, he swung his arms high in the air, facing forwards and beginning to walk along the sidewalk. This was complete with soft gasps and protests from his two boyfriends, which he was indifferent to, and his ringing laughter filling the street as he skipped up and down. "Who _CARES_ what people think about us anyways?!?! Hey, look everybody, me and my boyfriends are in _looooooove.~_ Anyone here got a problem with that??"

Several heads turned, but no one fully responded to Ouma. He was acting insane. All he got was a few confused squints, along with a teenage girl outside of a jewelry store whispering into her phone. " _Mom, can you please pick me up any faster?"_


End file.
